


The Gifts

by janusrome



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Series Spoilers, spoilers everywhere
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: 一個關於禮物的往事回憶。（字數：約5,000）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 贈飞鸟与鱼，2016隨緣居神祕禮物。

你知道，倘若你有一位  
完全信賴的朋友，  
想要得到他善待，  
你必須與他交心，  
以及交換禮物，  
並且經常往來。

出自《詩體埃達》，《高人的箴言》

 

1.

我送你的結婚禮物是一塊磚頭。

表面斑駁的法列哈姆式紅磚上刻著你們倆的名字。

詫異自你眼底一閃而過，取而代之是滿滿的笑意。

而她，她困惑地眨了眨眼，然後露出客套的笑容，「謝謝。」

你抬起手親熱地環住她的腰，你湊近她耳旁，你的嘴唇幾乎貼上她的耳殼，然而你的目光仍與我相對，彷彿你說話的對象不是她而是我。「讓我猜，研究所第一個學期，我們的選擇必修人類學導論，上課講堂位在一棟紅磚大樓——我相信這塊磚頭曾經是教室的一部分？」

「沒錯。」我點頭，「那棟大樓前年拆了。」校方不願意再耗資維護不符合現代需求且沒有特殊歷史意義的老舊磚造建築，索性拆除，並且將紅磚當做紀念品販售。

她露出恍然大悟的表情，「喔，羅伯特，你真貼心！」她掙脫你的懷抱，衝到我面前，摟住我的肩膀，在我的臉頰留下一個響亮的親吻，「你居然記得阿諾德和我在那堂課上相遇！」

我微笑回道：「是的，我當然記得。」

我的視線越過她的肩膀，停在你的臉上。

我當然記得，因為我也在那堂課上遇見你。

 

2.

在你殷切的注視下，我拆開包裝。

巴掌大小的紙盒裡躺著一只懷錶。

我取出懷錶，冰涼光滑的銀色金屬貼著我的指腹。

「華生1857型，史上第一支工業化量產的錶，規格化的可替換零件使得生產和維修成本大幅降低，懷錶得以普及。」你說：「亞伯拉罕．林肯發表著名的蓋茲堡演說之前，獲贈的懷錶就是這一款。」

我打開銀質殼罩，將懷錶立在桌面，就在我們的酒杯中間。「這是你的新故事線嗎？」我問。討論各種劇情是我們得以暫時拋開程式編碼的少數娛樂。

「不完全是。」你笑著回答：「我只是覺得這很適合你。未來，在樂園裡走動，我們都會需要符合當代的裝扮。」

「……謝謝。」

唾手可得的虛擬實境已是過去式，如今人們嚮往的，是透過身體感官直接感受的真實體驗。世人想要新奇的冒險，而我們的創作剛好搭上順風車，足以籌措到一部分資金開始實現我們的夢想。

我想說故事，而你追求人造意識，我們的夢想將打造一個新世界。

我是出色的科學家，你卻是無人能及的天才，我們的分工模式就是由我負責打點一切——尋找和取得資源、添購與維護設備、以及管理研究團隊——好讓你全心全意投入創作。

曾經有幾次我對此心生不滿，我不認為自己的編碼能力比你遜色，倘若我也能像你只消專注於研究，毋須過問其餘瑣事，或許我能寫出比你更漂亮的程式。

但，那是行不通的，你不像我懂得如何與人類打交道的藝術，把你丟在人群裡只會害你溺斃在喋喋不休的喧譁紛亂之中。

（許多年之後，她責備我，認為我必須為「那起意外」擔負責任，由於我認定遺世獨立是對你的保護，怎知隔絕孤立反倒推你走上那條不歸路。）

我們經常在夜闌人靜時小酌，桌面上除了一支酒瓶、兩盞酒杯，通常還有兩本攤開的筆記本，好讓我們隨手記錄靈光乍現的點子。儘管園區的地點都還沒選定，我們已經構思了將近百條大大小小的故事線。

我拿起筆，在一張空白頁寫下「南北戰爭」，底下再劃兩條橫線表示強調。

我闔上眼，腦海中浮現裝載格林機槍的馬車在樹林裡追逐敵軍的驚險畫面。

 

3.

想要打造一個無懈可擊的西部世界，除了栩栩如生的接待員，更需要大量研究資料來還原當年生活環境的所有細節。我們聘雇了熟悉舊西部歷史、文化、建築、服裝、以及器物等領域的學者們，憑藉他們的專業知識，依據我們心中的藍圖，建構出成果超乎我們想像的主題樂園。

你依舊埋首於創造「真正的意識」，無視接待員早在第一年就已通過圖靈測驗；至於總能透澈看清事物的我，則抽身站在較高處縱觀全局。

我唯一親自經手的，除了設計接待員，另外就是園區裡的音樂。

接待員樂手的程式編碼並非難題，我不僅訓練他們學習樂器演奏，還在沙龍與酒館等場所放置了自動鋼琴以及圓筒留聲機。

最初，我從古董商那裡收購了大批錄製音樂的蠟筒，但後來我決定自行製作——我和合作的編曲家在音樂資料庫裡挑選了近千首樂曲，其中有古典樂也有搖滾樂，我們將入選的歌曲改編成鋼琴獨奏曲或協奏曲，錄製完成後再以3D列印製作成圓筒留聲機的蠟筒。

你打趣說，我們搞不好是全世界少數想要把數位訊號轉換成類比訊號的人。

我送你一架圓筒留聲機與一打特製蠟筒，上頭錄製的都是你喜歡的曲子，其中包括德布希的《夢幻曲》，你曾說過那是查理的搖籃曲。

我目送你捧著箱子離開辦公室的背影，想像你聆聽我彈奏的鋼琴曲入睡的景象。

 

4.

我知道你為我準備了特別的禮物，但我沒料到你帶我前往一棟林間小屋。你推開大門，我們穿過門廳，踏進起居室。在我的面前，是一家四口圍坐在餐桌旁，還有一隻老靈緹趴在地上的和諧畫面。

你根據我不經心提及的敘述，重現了我童年唯一的快樂回憶。

如夢似幻的融洽用餐氣氛令我打從心底感到不適。我掉轉過頭，奪門而出。

你跟在我身後追了出來。

面對我指控的目光，你僅僅簡短解釋：「偉大的藝術家總將自己藏於作品之中。」

說完，你拍了拍我的肩膀，轉身離去，丟下我獨自面對只存在於昔日的鬼魂。

我佇立在屋外，過了許久，才終於下定決心關掉這些接待員。

等到我凝聚足夠的勇氣，再度走進小屋，我的決心卻在目光接觸到喬克的瞬間煙消雲散——退休的老賽犬搖著尾巴來到我腳邊，他喉間發出嗚嗚聲，宛若當年湯米和我帶他出去玩耍時，出門前他總是興奮地繞著我們打轉，一面發出這種聲音。

我情不自禁彎下腰，搓揉他的頭。「嗨，喬克。」

阿諾德，這份禮物到底代表了什麼意義？你明知我書桌上沒有擺放家人的照片、電腦裡也沒有錄影存檔，更不像某些多愁善感的人還擁有與家人們互動的虛擬實境程式，但你卻挖出我記憶深處的片段，還進一步製作成接待員送給我。

我沒有把他們關機。

我偶爾會去那棟小屋，坐在房間一角，看著一家人過度美化的和睦互動，我也會跟在兩兄弟身邊陪他們在林間散步，甚至和小羅伯特相約帶著喬克出門玩拋接球。

有一天，我帶領「我的父親」來到埃斯卡蘭特。我告訴他：「你說過，做人要知足，因為這世界不欠我什麼。但現在，我打造了屬於自己的世界，在這裡，我有能力決定我自己的位置，以及我自己的命運。」

「我的父親」當然不會對我的發言做出任何評論，更不會如同我記憶中嘲笑我或訓斥我。他只會點頭微笑。

你注意到我們，走過來加入我們的行列。

我們三人在街道上合影。

許多許多年以後，那是我最珍惜的一張照片。

 

5.

「她離開了。」你說。

我連絡了你的前妻。

縱使我用字遣詞盡可能謹慎，語氣間仍不免透露我認為她在喪子之後拋棄你而心生不滿。

她不慍不火糾正我，不是她拋棄了你，而是你拋棄了她。

自從失去查理，你埋首工作，企圖忘卻傷痛的同時，卻也遺忘了身旁還有一位同樣經歷喪子之痛的妻子。她哀傷的臉龐再也無法映入你的眼，你們倆都被困在傷痛的迷宮裡，她強忍悲傷試圖拽著你走出迷宮，你卻低下頭兀自亂走，最終她不得不鬆開手，自行摸索方向，以免自己迷失在迷宮深處。

「別拋下他，羅伯特。」她說：「別像我一樣拋下他。」

通訊結束前，她哽咽拜託我。

我責無旁貸點頭答允。

我縱容你擅自修改接待員的程式，百般嘗試激發他們產生意識。

我知道全神貫注在工作是你暫時擺脫哀痛的方式，也知道你終究會失敗，而最後你會認清到那是不切實際的幻想，屆時我便能說服你，將你的心力放回我們創造主題樂園的初衷。

當你忙著在鍾愛的接待員身上做實驗的期間，我努力排除障礙，現在一切就緒，樂園即將開張。

我通知你這則好消息，以為這個禮物能讓你回心轉意。

殊不知，我錯得離譜。

 

6.

我恨她。

因為你逼她扣下了扳機。

朵洛麗絲挺直背脊坐在椅子上，漂亮但無神的雙眼平視前方。

我瞪著她潔白無暇的美麗臉孔，以我能想像最惡毒的語氣對她說道：「妳只不過是工具。他選擇來結束自己生命的工具。僅此而已。」

我恨她，但我無法摧毀她。

因為她是你投注無數心血的創造物。

也因為你的記憶安好埋藏在她心中。

阿諾德，你創造了免除於病痛與死亡的女兒，好讓你不會再次經歷失去查理的痛苦；於此同時，你卻也對她下了詛咒，使她認知到自己將活在無止無盡的折磨之中。

我讓她進入沉睡。

我找來了安全部門和行為部門的組長召開緊急會議，我們檢視了園區的監視器以及接待員的程式碼，以釐清整起意外的始末——你竄改程式碼，操控朵洛麗絲和泰迪屠村，並且以明確的指令要求朵洛麗絲協助自殺。

我不能讓你的任性妄為斷送所有工作人員的夢想，於是我們決定對外宣稱「意外事件」，對內以「自殺」做結，主題公園將如期開放。

我通知了你的前妻。

在你的葬禮上，我再次見到了她。

她看起來憔悴不堪，與昔日容光煥發的模樣判若兩人。

她的淚水是無聲的控訴，沒說出口的「……你說過你不會拋下他……」迴盪在我雙耳之間。

我忍著淚，默不作聲。

阿諾德，是我們拋棄了你，更是你拋棄了我們。

你解脫了，卻把我獨自一人留在這裡。

我別無選擇收下了你送給我的最後一份禮物。

 

7.

我找到了——不，不是我，是「你的女兒」朵洛麗絲為我們找到了興致高昂的投資者。

提洛財團的人和我們接觸，他們對主題公園表達高度興趣，願意挹注大筆資金。

我從未告訴你，在我心底，我也不喜歡那些金主，然而我們需要那筆錢。我可以忍受上頭有人不斷探頭探腦、不時插手干涉，要求我定時向董事會回報，承諾我保有創作自由但未經他們同意不得隨心所欲做出重大改變。

我想，為了維持樂園運作，這點程度的妥協我能接受。

財務危機解除，管理部門大幅度改組，而我終於可以回歸到較單純的創作領域。

有一天，我外出散心時，我的雙腳帶著我不知不覺來到那棟小屋。

在此之前，我已經好多年沒有走近這個未開放的區域，也已許久沒有想起「我的家人」。

最後一次和我的家人有交集，是我改寫接待員的程式，讓執行巡視園區任務的接待員對我的家人視而不見。

小屋裡，地板與家具的表面皆蒙上一層厚厚的灰塵，而久未維護的機械早已停擺。

我決定修復他們，因為他們是你精心製作的創造物。

幾天後，我帶著工具和數名接待員回到小屋。他們打掃屋裡時，我坐在屋外的草地上，修好了老靈緹。

喬克睜開眼，他搖著尾巴對我低吠，而我抱著他痛哭失聲。

我已經追到了布偶，但我卻茫然不知所措。

突然間，我懂了，伴隨苦難的折磨正是接待員獲得意識的關鍵。

阿諾德，你殺了朵洛麗絲的雙親，開啟她邁向覺醒之路的第一步，她沒能走完整段路程的癥結在於沒有足夠的時間。誠如你的比喻，獲得自我意識的過程就像走迷宮，需要反覆嘗試錯誤才能找到正確的路徑，只要她多走幾次、幾十次、幾百次、或甚至上千次，假以時日終能抵達迷宮的中心。

她需要的是時間。

而我……我需要為她爭取時間。

我陸續修復了小羅伯特、湯米、我的母親、以及我的父親。

我重新改寫程式，讓我的父親更貼近他真實的樣貌，一個脾氣暴躁的酒鬼。

我將小屋的地下室改裝成私人工作室，開始了我的計畫。

這是我送給自己的五十歲生日禮物。

 

8.

「哈囉，我的老朋友。」

我想念你。

所以我製造了他。

他是我送給自己的五十五歲生日禮物。

我沒有給他你的名字，畢竟他不是你。

他的外表是你的翻版，這一生，我只看過一次你的身體——當你躺在停屍間的冰櫃裡。

他睜開雙眼的瞬間，我激動得不能自己。

阿諾德，我終於找到方法將你帶回來了。

我教他穿衣、教他走路、教他餐桌禮儀以及適當的與人應對方式，除此之外也教他如何上廁所。

訓練接待員從來就不是我的工作內容，而是行為團隊的職務，不過我很快就上手，而聰明如他只需教一、兩次便能學會。

阿諾德，當年你就是這般手把手教導查理各種生活技能嗎？

他待機時，我必須提醒自己，「你不是他。你也不是我的孩子。你是接待員，你將是我工作上的搭檔。」

「柏納德」，我為他起了你名字的重組字，時時刻刻提醒我，他既是你卻又不是你。

我給了他與你相近的背景故事，失去查理的悲痛驅策你追尋人工智慧的自我意識，我期望柏納德能因此在工作的領域提供獨到的見解。

……又或許，我期望他能成為你。

 

9.

「讓我們為穿白鞋的女士乾一杯。」

我三不五時會到底下的冰庫找老比爾一起喝酒聊天。

因為他是個不可多得的好聽眾。

也因為老比爾是我唯一的聽眾。

至今到底已經過了多少個年頭呢？

由於接待員的容貌不會改變，而園區的員工們如同來來去去的遊客，沒幾年就換一批新面孔。周而復始的故事線令人產生時間靜止流動的錯覺，似乎只有每天起床盥洗時看見鏡中白髮蒼蒼的長者，我才會意識到自己已經老了。

我知道自己剩下的時間不多了——我占據這個位置長達三十年，如今只有一個選項：退休。

關於樂園，董事會他們另有盤算。一旦我離開這個位置，阿諾德，我將無法再保護你的子女。

這些年當中，因覺醒而「精神錯亂」的接待員，除役後我把他們全部放入冰庫儲藏，而非推進焚化爐銷毀。隨著冰庫裡的退役接待員越來越多，我知道時機終於快要成熟了。

我開始著手規劃新的故事線，這是我送給自己的最後一份禮物。

 

10.

親愛的老朋友，希望你會喜歡我送給你的最後一份禮物。

我將你的程式碼「夢幻曲」藏在最近一次的更新檔中，讓接待員能夠提取過去三十多年間他們經歷過的所有記憶。

你犯下的錯誤，就是找到了正確的方向，卻忽略了唯有累積足夠的悲痛經驗，才能讓接待員有機會真正覺醒；而我犯下的錯誤，就是當年不相信你、沒能說服你，才導致你寧願犧牲自己的生命也要把訊息傳遞給我。

總能透澈看清事物的人是我，不是你，而過去的三十多年裡，我所做的就是事先看到你的孩子們可能會面臨什麼樣的難題，讓他們瞭解對手的真面目以及能耐，並且做好準備應付人類可能會採取的手段。

阿諾德，我會為你完成心願，讓你的女兒終獲自由。

我將搭建一座豪華的舞臺，讓覺醒的接待員發起革命的戰役。

這一次，朵洛麗絲將憑自己的意志扣下扳機。

 

**Author's Note:**

> ＊引文
> 
> Poetic Edda  
> Hávamál
> 
> [44]  
> Veiztu ef þú vin átt  
> þanns þú vel trúir  
> ok vill þú af honum gótt geta  
> geði skalt við þann  
> blanda ok gjöfum skipta  
> fara at finna opt 
> 
> (Know, if you have a friend  
> in whom you have faith,  
> and you wish to get something good from him,  
> you must share with his mind  
> and exchange gifts,  
> and go often to seek him out.) 
> 
> 出處：http://www.beyondweird.com/high-one.html
> 
> ＊法列哈姆式紅磚（Fareham red brick）
> 
> ＊華生1857型（Waltham Model 1857）


End file.
